


Lavandula

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Ты знаешь, Кая, есть такое растение, лаванда. На языке цветов оно имеет множество значений. Но среди них мне больше нравится "любовь", и сильнее всего я ненавижу "долголетие"





	Lavandula

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №53 фанфикшен

— Красота-то какая! Никогда не видела ничего подобного! — Самое искреннее восхищение, за которым я только мог наблюдать последние сотни лет, исходило от тебя, моя дорогая Кая. Радость простым вещам, сопровождаемая детской манерой разговора, согревала мою душу, подобно Солнцу, с которым часто сравнивали Жёлтого Дракона. 

Только сам я никогда не чувствовал себя Солнцем. Не понимаю, как можно сравнивать что-то совершенно не похожее... 

Поражающее своим великолепием поле, усеянное множеством разнообразных цветов, наводило приятное умиротворение. Кая говорила мне, что какое-то время она не обращала внимания на красоту окружающего мира. Болезнь забрала у неё всё: возможность жить нормальной жизнью среди людей, желание замечать самые незначительные мелочи и, конечно, право на счастье. Я подумал, что действительно мы с ней похожи. Для меня эта девушка стала новым смыслом для существования. 

— Кая, знаешь, — впервые за долгое время с моих уст соскользнули необдуманные слова. На миг я ощутил, что желаю прервать возникший поток мысли, но, должно быть, суть того, что хотел донести до неё, была сильнее моей собственной воли, — существует гораздо более прекрасное поле, усеянное только фиолетовыми цветами. Один такой цветок именуют лавандой. 

— Вот, как, — её тёплый снисходительный взгляд, который я так любил, сейчас будто бы просил поделиться с его обладательницей интересным знанием. 

— Лаванда имеет невероятно сильный аромат. Такой тонкий и приятный. Я слышал, что несколько фиолетовых цветков лаванды добавляют к крупным цветам букета невесты, чтобы наполнить последний особой, изысканной романтикой. Кая... Я бы хотел, чтобы однажды мы поженились по-настоящему, — вновь с языка случайно соскользнули переполненные уверенностью слова, которые мне бы хотелось навечно закрыть в своем сердце. Настоящая женитьба... нет, сила Жёлтого Дракона никогда не смилуется надо мной, поэтому наши с Каей чувства подобны лодке, плывущей в никуда. 

-...И тогда я буду держать в руках букет с лавандой, — Кая решила поддержать эту призрачную идею о планах на будущее. — Мы обязательно найдем это поле, после чего сможем навсегда остаться вместе. 

Не надо, Кая. Больше не говори про будущее, прошу тебя. Так ты только делаешь нам обоим больно. 

— Как странно... 

Кая сделала забавное выражение лица, полное рассеянности. Я только с интересом смотрел на неё, что же она скажет дальше. 

-...Кая раньше особо не задумывалась о том, что цветы могут о чём-то рассказать, поэтому, Зено, пожалуйста, расскажи, какое значение на языке цветов имеет лаванда. Кае очень интересно, — снова она начала говорить о себе в третьем лице... 

— На самом деле, — я выдержал небольшую паузу, — их много. Однако среди них мне больше нравится «любовь», и сильнее всего я ненавижу «долголетие». 

В эту фразу я вложил всё, что накипело на душе. Долголетие... Кая, есть ли шанс того, что ты поймёшь истинный смысл сказанного мной? Вряд ли: я же тебе не рассказывал, что прожил уже ни одну сотню лет. Не рассказывал, потому что я — трус, который до сих пор боится убежать от реальности, а также — эгоист, который, даже повстречав тебя, по-прежнему больше не хочет сближаться с людьми, потому что их срок жизни мимолётен. Извини, я требую слишком многого. 

Кая ничего не сказала в ответ, лишь прикоснулась ладонью к моей щеке. В её внимательном взгляде читалась глубокая печаль. Да, всё-таки ты подсознательно понимала мою боль. Спасибо. 

Аккуратно целую свой Цветок Лаванды в лоб, боясь ему причинить вред. 

— Пойдем, Кая, насладимся этим видом, пока мы оба можем это сделать вместе. 

Даже когда тебя не станет, я найду вновь лавандовое поле и сорву цветок лаванды, а после — приду навестить тебя с ним. Обещаю. 

— Да... Давай вдохнем полной грудью эти чудесные ароматы, исходящие от цветов! 

Она смеялась так задорно, что никогда не смогу забыть этого. Я обязательно сохраню эти воспоминания...


End file.
